forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of Samular
century)}} Thornhold century)}} | leader = Laharin Goldbeard | symbol = | favored deity = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | basicrefs = | members = 508 | memberstable = | memtableheader = | alignment = Lawful good | races = | memrefs = | allegiances = Church of Tyr | enemies = | relrefs = | showmembers = | orgname = }} The Knights of Samular, also known as the Holy Order of the Knights of Samular, were an order of paladins in the service of Tyr, beginning in the 10 century DR, who focused on the supremacy of law. They were a well-respected order in the Northlands, with their main base of operations of Summit Hall in the Dessarin Valley, which was supplemented by the Halls of Justice in Waterdeep. Membership Admittance into the order was open to all men of the Realms, provided they completed a quest and undertook an oath to serve the Maimed God. History Formed in 952 DR after the Second Troll War, the Knights of Samular traced their roots to three brothers who became champions of the war, Samular Caradoon, Renwick Caradoon, and Amphail the Just. While successfully stopping the siege of trolls through the use of the Rings of Samular and the magical siege engine known as the Kezefbane, Amphail and Renwick were killed around the end of the war (though the latter would become an archlich entombed at the Sumber Hills). The invading trolls were eventually routed by Samular and his growing group of Tyrran paladins. These knights would eventually come to be known as the Knights of Samular. After routing the warlord Brunyundar Margaster from the keep, the knights made Thornhold as their chapterhouse. The Knights lost their headquarters to the Zhentarim thanks to the treachery of Dag Zoreth. The keep was then confiscated by Bronwyn Caradoon, who took up residence with her niece. This resulted in a breakdown of relations between the Knights of Samular and the Harpers. After their initial loss of the keep, the Knights of Samular relocated to Summit Hall and kept a force within the Halls of Justice in the city of Waterdeep. Notable members ;14 century * Samular Caradoon: The founder of the order, and a famed paladin of Tyr * Renwick Caradoon: Samular's elder brother who achieved lichdom * Laharin Goldbeard: Master of Summit Hall * Mantasso: High Lord Abbot of Summit Hall * Gareth Cormaeril: The Exchequer of the Knights in the Halls of Justice was a secret worshiper of Cyric * Justiciar Harkas Kormallis: Tyr's champion, who defended the Halls of Justice with his life * Morus Brokengulf II: A zealous Tyrran and devotee of Justiciar Harkas ;15 century * Ushien Stormbanner: Knight Overseer of Summit Hall Appendix Appearances * Princes of the Apocalypse References Category:Paladin orders Category:Military organizations Category:Organizations of Tyr Category:Organizations in Waterdeep Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast North Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations